Under the Stars
by Hadronix
Summary: Robin tends to be a very busy man, something he normally doesn't mind, he does like to keep himself occupied. However, when he learns of an event that happens once every two-hundred or so years, he decides to take his wife, Nowi, out to see it. He might only get to see this comet once, but Nowi will get to see it many more times, and he won't waste this opportunity.


Robin is hunched over as he reads over the reports he had Miriel write up for at least the thousandth time, an exaggeration sure, but he needed things to be right. According to a book he stumbled across, there is supposed to be a comet that will make its way across the sky 'soon', and there are supposed to be several astral signs to appear about when it will happen. Unfortunately, due to his position in Ylisse's politics and whatever challenge Exalt Chrom can throw his way, he has had not have the time to keep an eye on these signs. Which is why he approached Miriel, her shrewd eye is the perfect candidate… after he sifted through the complex speech she is known for.

Now, why would this particular comet catch his interest? There are plenty of recorded ones that make a pass every few years or so… but not this one, this one makes an appearance every two-hundred years, give or take ten or so years. On top of that, it is also the single largest one **and** it is apparently best viewed from Ylisse, how lucky for him. He will only get to see it one time, but it'll be a bittersweet moment, since his wife, Nowi, will get to see it many more times… as well as any other children they'll have together. All the more reason to make sure he gets to see it with her.

Speaking of children, though, Nowi and his has yet to show up from the future, but to be fair, most of the other ones have yet to either. Wishful thinking, he supposes. Now, he needs to pack up and let Chrom know…

And he prays to the gods that his best friend doesn't have a breakdown while he's gone, Robin may have had a day off every now and then, but a whole week? He really hopes Sully, Kjelle, and Lucina will be able to keep him sane. He shakes his head, Chrom will be fine, he has more than his wife's support, besides, a break has been long called for. She may not show it, be he knows Nowi has been wanting attention. Thank the gods she is patient with him.

* * *

Robin sighs as he awaits for his closest friend to be freed from the shackles of the court, which is Chrom's most loathed part of being Exalt. He remembers the man telling him that the stress is enough to consider 'accidentally' breaking parts of the wall during his training sessions. "You normally don't ask Exalt Chrom for much, Robin." Frederick's voice rings out as the Tactician sits at the dining room table.

He shrugs, "I normally don't have a reason to."

The knight and caretaker nods, "An entire week? I am sure I don't need to tell you how he will feel about it."

"Oh, lighten up!" Lissa exclaims as she wraps her arms around Robin in a friendly hug, "You and Chrom both know that Robin is in dire need of a break."

Frederick seems unwilling to budge, "Lady Lissa, if he were asking for a few days, I would be inclined to agree… a week is excessive."

"I am not made of energy like you are, Frederick." Robin dryly retorts, "Unlike a certain 'Butler' we know…"

The man grimaces for a half-second as Lissa giggles and Robin smirks, "I am **not** a Butler."

"I don't know, Frederick." Lissa says after she calms down and lets go of the hug, "You do a lot of things that aren't really 'Knightly'."

The door opens to show a weary Chrom, "Gods… at this rate, the politics will kill me before Grima has a chance." He lets out a loud and annoyed sigh.

"Milord, shall I fetch a cup of tea? Maybe some coffee?"

"Buuutlerrr." Lissa sings as she takes a seat next to Robin.

"Coffee." Chrom answers as he goes to take his seat at the head of the table, then rubs his temples to push off the headache, "Why does the court need to ask me if they want to pass a bill that is clearly meant to help Ylisse?"

"Keep your complaining, and they might ask your opinion on how many times they need to wipe their asses." Sully snorts as she enters, alongside Lucina and Kjelle. "Oh look, the hermit's out of his work den." She slaps Robin on the back.

"...Good to see you too, Sully." He lets out a small gripe as he rubs his back. "Hello Lucina, Kjelle." He nods.

The future princess smiles, "It is good to see you joining us."

The future knight nods, "I have few memories of your work habits, but I can't imagine shoving myself in a room for hours on end."

Robin chuckles, "Someone has to take one for the team, might as well be me." Mostly everyone is here, all that leaves…

"Robin!" Nowi exclaims as she sprints towards the man and **tackles** him out of his chair. "It's sooo good to see you!" For someone with a small frame, she has a surprising amount of strength, considering that part of the chair cracked when she jumped on him.

Yet, all Robin wanted to do is smile and return the hug, "I'm sorry I have to keep locking myself in that room, gods know how much I want to be spending that time with you."

Frederick clears his throat, "Nowi, if you could refrain from breaking chairs…" The man has already removed the chair in question and has brought out a new one.

"Aw, can't she be entitled to be excited for seeing her husband?" Lissa teases, "Just imagine how your future wife will act when you finally have your five seconds of freedom, before Chrom sneezes and you run off to hand him a handkerchief."

The Great Knight's mouth twitches upward for half a second, "It would be ten seconds, since I would already have a handkerchief on my person."

"Yea! You tell him, Lissa!" Nowi plants a quick kiss on Robin's cheek before getting up and taking her seat on the other side of Robin, "Ooo, what's for dinner?" She looks at the table so intensely, like her gaze will make food appear.

"The appetizer will include a salad and spiced bread," Frederick starts, still standing, "The entree will be poached salmon, a variety of fruit and," He actually shudders, "Grilled bear."

"No desert?" Lissa pouts.

"There's gotta be desert!" Nowi agrees.

"...Chocolate cake." He concedes. The two women's eyes light up.

Lucina and Kjelle smile, "I must admit, I am still getting used to the fact that we can spare resources for such things." The future Exalt states.

"And we always will be able to, I won't let Validar succeed." Chrom states.

"Damn straight!" Sully hits the table with her fist, "That wrinkly bastard will be sent to the grave along with this 'Walhart'."

"Milady, please refrain from denting the table…" Sully looks down and notices that yes, there is now an indent in the table where she slammed her fist.

"It seems breaking things runs in both Robin's and our family…" Kjelle comments. "But what about aunt Lissa's?"

She dramatically gasps, "I would never do such a thing!"

"...You say that, but let's not forget you were the one who slammed open the door to my study and sent my papers flying." Robin narrows his eyes.

She looks away, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

And at last, the food arrives, "Oh thank the gods, I'm **starving** ." Nowi whines.

"Lady Nowi… please at least acknowledge you know some manners…" Frederick sighs, clearly remembering the last time the Manakete lunged across the table and snagged the entire chicken breast, leaving everyone else with only the legs. The man finally takes his seat, at least he is just wearing his formal suit, rather than both that and his plate armor.

"You said 'help yourself', so I did!" She smiles.

"...Within reason." He amends as he passes the bowl of salad, after getting his fair share. From there, the conversations went anywhere from training techniques, to recent studies, to the upcoming war, which didn't last long as no one wanted to dampen the mood, to finally Lissa goading the two future children into sharing gossip.

"Gods, it's like I'm listening to a group of old women…" A statement Chrom regrets the second it leaves his mouth as Lissa throws a small grape tomato at him, her face reddened.

"I am not **old**!" The princess pouts.

"You aren't exactly mature, either." Robin notes, earning him a playful slap from her. "I rest my case." A round of good humor comes from the truthful accusation, before Robin's expression turns stern once more, "Chrom… I have a favor to ask."

The Exalt stops midway from cutting a piece of the bear meat, "Yes?"

"There is a comet that makes it way every two-hundred or so years… and I wanted to take the time to go see it with my wife." He states… as he notices Lucina's eyes light up with recognition.

"Aw… that's so sweet of you, love." Nowi coos.

The man shrugs, "I don't see why not."

"Because he'll be gone for a week, milord." Frederick breaks the mood.

To which Chrom grimaces, "I… suppose I can handle that? Surely you don't need a whole week?"

Robin nods, "The trip itself would take only one day on…" His face flushes slightly, "dragon-back… but it'll several on horseback and walking, I really was hoping I could have some quality time with Nowi."

Chrom seems hesitant, "Father," Lucina starts, "I understand it'll be a lot, but he didn't… I mean, the Robin that we grew up with didn't get to see it. He found out about after it already passed, since the war with Gangrel took longer."

"And now you are trying to guilt me into doing this?" Despite the seriousness of the accusation, the man smiles, "I never thought my daughter would use such shady tactics, but… very well, I wouldn't want to deprive you of this moment."

Robin nods, "Thank you, Chrom."

"Is this comet named?" Lissa asks.

Lucina has a knowing smile, while Robin has his own smile, "Morgan's Comet. Named after the man who… well named it."

* * *

The air in Ylisse is fresh and crisp, with just the right amount of chill. To Robin's knowledge, this is the first time he is traveling long-term that doesn't involve a battle, which is a rather sad thought. Since waking up to Chrom's gentle smile, it has always seemed like the next destination involves a battle on the way, or at the end. Still, despite the peacefulness, he has his trusty Thoron tome on him, just in case, and his wife has her Dragonstone on her.

Thinking of her, the two are sharing a horse, with Nowi's arms wrapped around him, relishing in the closeness, "Mmm…" She sighs in contentment. "You're the best, Robin." She mutters into his coat.

"Nah, I think you're the best." He counters.

"I think you're biased." She giggles.

"I think we're both biased." He chuckles. "So, our future selves didn't get a chance to see this…"

"Yea…" She pulls herself slightly closer, "Which is pretty sad, you only have one chance."

"You'll have many more." He states the obvious.

"...But only one chance with you."

"Then we have to make it count, right?" She nods in response, but even though he couldn't see it, he sure did feel it. "I love you, Nowi." He blurts out.

She giggles, "I love you too, Robin."

* * *

Robin brings his small map out as he observes the surrounding area, "This is the hill… we'll make camp here." Granted by 'camp', what he really means is a large blanket and a small tent, but the tent is only there if it rains… which there is absolutely no sign of it, but better safe than sorry and wet.

"This is the first time we really are alone…" She innocently comments, to which the horse neighs, "I meant alone from other people." Her love lies the blanket down, removes his well-worn Grimleal robe and takes a seat. He looks so much smaller without it, in fact, if he was just another half-foot shorter, and had long ears, she could probably mistake him for a Manakete. The thought dampened her mood somewhat, he will only live for a fraction of her life… all the more reason to make every moment count. She takes her spot next to him and pulls him close.

"I know…" He simply states. "I wish I could be with you for the rest of your life, as well…" He feels a small wet spot form on his side. "Hey, shh…" His hug tightens somewhat.

"...I don't want you to go…" She quietly mutters. "It'll hurt so much."

She squeaks as he kisses her, "I know it won't be the same, but you'll have me in your memories… and our children, too." His voice is also quiet.

Her smile returns, though it is not as lively as it usually is, "Yea… I love you, Robin."

He also smiles, "I love you too, Nowi." Another quick kiss as the two wait for nighttime.

* * *

The Tactician and Manakete have shared many kisses, hugs, and tears as they wait for the comet to make itself known, "Have you ever… OH!" Nowi stops mid sentence as a **huge** ball of starlight leaves a trail of just pure awe in its wake.

The trail seems to make a rainbow trail, or perhaps it was just the pure bliss of the moment, as Robin and Nowi's eyes focus on it, pulling each other even closer, as if it will make the moment last longer. "Morgan." He answers her incomplete question, "I would like one of our children to be called Morgan."

She flushes intensely, "One? How many are you planning on having with me?"

"As many as you want, love." The comet finally leaves their vision, a scene that lasts less than a minute, but for them, it was an eternity. The two share a loving gaze, "Be it one or dozens, I'll have raise as many as you want."

The two share another kiss, "Let's take it one at a time, we have time, after all."

Robin nods, "We do."

* * *

 **Two-hundred and Fifteen Years Later**

Nowi has a somber expression on her face as she, Morgan, and Nah make their way on the exact same trail her husband has took her all that time ago, though there are a few key differences. One is obviously the aching lack of Robin's presence, the second is as apparent, the horse they used wasn't here on top of not using a horse at all.

What did remain the same? The same path, as well as a blanket and tent that had been well-preserved, with a few touch-ups. "Mother?" Morgan brings the elder Manakete out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Nowi didn't realize she was actually crying, "Yes, I'm just having some cherished memories returning."

Nah gives her mother a concerned look, "You never told us exactly what we're doing."

"...Reliving the past." She simply replies as she places the blanket down in the same spot… give or take a few inches. She seats down in the middle and beckons her daughters to either side. Morgan takes her left side, as Robin did, and Nah takes her right side. "Keep your eyes on the sky, we're looking for a large comet."

"...A comet?" Morgan asks.

"Every two-hundred or so years." Nowi nods as she pulls them closer, her body shaking ever so slightly, "It's already been over two-hundred years… and over one hundred since…" She trails off.

"I miss him, too." Nah says.

"We all miss him." Morgan agrees and they both lean into their mother's embrace. "This comet… has a name, right?"

Nowi nods, "And there it is." Three pairs of Manakete eyes trail the comet, seemingly larger than what Nowi remembers, maybe even brighter… or maybe it was the tears distorting her vision, and for a fraction of a second, she could have sworn she saw her husband in the sky. That was a frequent occurrence, ever since Tiki told her that she considers every star in the sky as a person she has lost.

"What is it called?" Nah asks as the comet passes.

"Morgan's Comet." She smiles. Due to the sheer intensity of this family moment, Nah refrained from making any comment about how she ended up with such a ridiculous name, while her sister was named after such a rare occurrence. "I only wish we were all here to see this." The Manakete comments after nearly five minutes of silence and hugs.

"He will always be with us, even if it's not physically." Morgan comments.

Nowi lets out a small giggle, "That does sound like something father would say." Nah smiles. "Are we coming back here?"

"Of course!" Nowi exclaims as she tightens her embrace once more, "I plan on seeing this with my family every time it comes. Which includes whoever my two wonderful daughters decide to marry." The two girls flush.

"Mother…" Nah and Morgan respond in unison, before all three giggle.

Until next time, the thought crosses Nowi's mind, "I love you, Robin." She absentmindedly comments as the three ready themselves for sleep… and maybe it was her imagination, her longing to see her love again, but she could have sworn she heard a whisper in the wind.

"I love you too, Nowi."


End file.
